


Tell Us What You Need; We’ll Do Our Best

by PassTheSalt1996



Category: High & Low The Red Rain (2016), High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, I don't have enough Amamiya brothers in my life, and his big bros helping him, trans hiroto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassTheSalt1996/pseuds/PassTheSalt1996
Summary: Everyone has trouble growing up, luckily for Hiroto, he has two brothers to help him figure stuff out.





	Tell Us What You Need; We’ll Do Our Best

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I've heard a lot of headcanons on Tumblr and this is one of my favorite. I've thought about writing something like this for a while and finally got the energy to do it. There's not enough Amamiya brothers content out there and I am HERE TO SERVE (I hope I did this justice feel free to yell at me if I suck).

Hiroto paced at the end of his bed, paused, looked at the door, then resumed his pacing. This repeated every few minutes and had been going on for about an hour. He’s head was conflicted; had been for a while. He had tried to keep things as normal as he could, but it was becoming harder for him to act normal.

He could tell everyone noticed a changed with him, his brothers more so than his parents. They would come up and ask if he was alright only to be brushed off and ignored. A “It’s none of your business.” being thrown at them.

But what was he even supposed to say? He could casually say “Oh the reason I’ve been so angry is because I’m actually a boy and everytime I look in the mirror I get angry because I’m trapped in a girls body.” That wouldn’t be the best conversation he could have.

But now, he wanted to tell someone. He didn’t know about his parents, but he felt like he should tell his brothers. He just didn’t know how.

Hiroto glared at his door and made up his mind. He opened it and stuck his head out, looking up and down the hall to watch if anyone was coming. Seeing the coast was clear, he walked to Takerus’ room and knocked on the door.

He wasn’t sure whether to be relieve or regretful that he opened the door. “I see you finally stopped your pacing to talk to me.”

Hiroto was floored. “Wait, you knew I was doing that? How?”

“Older brothers know a lot of things.” He said mysteriously.

The door to Masaki’s room flew open and he shot out. “Also we could hear you pacing for like, the last hour. You’re not subtle.”

Hiroto scowled and was about to shoot back with an insult, but was stopped by Takeru. “Hiroto, don’t insult him. Masaki, quit instigating.”

“I don’t instigate.” Masaki whined.

“Both of you, in.” Takeru pointed into his room and the two had no choice but to listen. They can’t not listen to him after all.

Once all three were in, Takeru closed the door then faced them with his arms crossed. “Ok, we’re going to have a brother talk.”

Masaki picked up random stuff that was around Takerus’ desk while Hiroto sat on the bed. Takeru internally sighed. His two younger brothers were complete opposites in even the small things.

“What the heck is a brother talk?” Masaki said, dropping a plastic action figure by accident.

Takeru walked over and wrapped his arms around Masaki, picking him up and throwing him on the bed next to Hiroto, nearly making Hiroto bounce off.

“Hiroto obviously wants to tell us what’s been bothering him. So we’re having a talk between us brothers. A brother talk.” Takeru explained to them.

Hiroto glanced between the two of them. “Well, I meant to only come to Takeru’s room…”

Masaki shoved Hiroto with his foot. “Hey, I’m your older brother too! You have to tell me the same stuff!”

“Both of you be quiet and focus,” Takeru threatened, “or else.”

Hiroto and Masaki glanced at each other. They didn’t want to know what or else was referring to.

Takeru turned to Hiroto and he felt a pressure on him. “Hiroto, we know something is wrong. You can tell us what it is.”

“Yeah, you’re been acting different lately, and been down a lot more. Whatever it is, were not gonna tell anyone.” Masaki reassured him.

Takeru agreed. “Not even our parents if you don’t want us to.”

Hearing them say they would keep it a secret gave Hiroto a boost of confidence. He braced himself for the worst and knew there was no going back.

“Ok, I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you for a while. I’m trans.” He didn’t look at them, not wanting to see their expressions.

“You’re trans? Like, transgender?” Masaki asked. Hiroto looked up at him to see there was nothing but genuine confusion on his face. Hiroto nodded. “Oh, ok”

“You’re ok with it?” Hiroto asked him.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be.” Hiroto turned to Takeru. “It doesn’t change anything about you, it just means you’re a boy and not a girl. That’s fine. I wish you would have told us earlier though, I don’t like knowing you keeping this secret about who you are is what caused you to be in pain.”

Masaki leaned back. “Yeah, plus, who’s gonna help you with all this stuff?”

Hiroto tilted his head. “What stuff?”

“You know,” Masaki explained. “Guy stuff. You’re obviously going to learn it from your older brothers. It’s our job to teach out little brother how to be a man after all.”

Hiroto wasn’t sure what to say. When he found he was trans, he also heard the stories of kids being kicked out of their homes, abused by parents, told it was just a phase. He expected the worse when he went to tell them, but was getting nothing but support.

“And we don’t really know much about this trans stuff, but we can try to learn about it. You can teach us if you want.” Takeru grabbed his hand to reassure him.

Masaki grabbed his other one. “Yeah, we just want you to be happy. It’s no fun when you’re sad all the time. So just tell us what you need, and we’ll do our best.”

Hiroto felt his face become wet and his brothers faces morphed into looks of panic. “Why are you crying Hiroto? Why are you sad?” Takeru asked.

Hiroto pulled his hands away from them and wiped his face. “I’m not sad, I’m happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

Masaki held his hand over his heart. “You almost gave me a heart attack. Are all these brother talks going to be like this?”

Takeru shrugged. “Hopefully less crying will be involved, but who knows?” 

“Ugh, so many emotions. I can’t handle it.” Masaki groaned.

Hiroto laughed for the first time that entire talk. “What are you talking about? You’re the most emotional of the three of us.”

“He’s got a point.” Takeru agreed. Hiroto stared at him and Takeru smiled. “You’re a boy, I figured I should start calling you a he, right?”

Hiroto nodded, stunned he was able to catch on so easily. “But...not around our parents. I don’t want them to know yet.”

Masaki and Takeru didn’t understand why he didn’t want to tell them, but let it go. If Hiroto didn’t want to tell someone, he didn’t have to.

They talked a while longer, Hiroto answering any questions about him being trans that they had. The only reason they stopped was because their parents called them to dinner. Takeru had said he would ask their parents if they could go clothes shopping sometime and they could give them some money.

That night as everyone slept, Hiroto lay awake, thinking on his talk with his brothers. It truly couldn’t have gone better. They were accepting of him and only wanted the best for him. They would help him through this, they said. He wouldn’t have to deal with this alone. 

He remembered a movie he watched as a child. Peter Pan, he thinks it was called. In the movie, if you had happy thoughts, you could fly. He was sure that if that movie were real, he would be soaring.

**Author's Note:**

> Amamiya brothers being accepting of their little trans brother is what keeps me alive. I might make a few more chapters about Hiroto and his brothers helping him out. But I'm focusing on my other fic right now rip
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://passthesalt1996.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ~Jack


End file.
